Hoenn's Hero
by ArielKyre96
Summary: From humble beginnings, a boy must make his way to the top, prove himself to the rest of the world. He will become the very best. A story that we all have completed through different ways, this one is based loosely on my personal Pokémon Emerald experiences. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pokémon Characters or places included in the story or indeed the franchise.
1. Chapter 1

The tropical breeze slid softly above the grass, tame in comparison to the speed at which the spherical blur struck the soil. It flung itself open, the target forced inside. The Lotad, soundly beaten, wasn't given a choice; it was sucked into the Poké Ball.

It was done.

He'd caught one.

An ecstatic "Whoop!" echoed around the browning forest as the Torchic slumped back to Tristan's side.

"At least," the Torchic pondered, "I'm not the only one anymore." It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the solitude of the trips he'd taken with Tristan, he looked forward to many more, but he just felt that he needed someone who considered more than which human to throw him at next. He turned to find his trainer half way down the path. He cheeped and dashed forward, as fast as his little feet would go.

The trees bustled silently, not even a whisper escaped as the leaves were tickled by the calm wind. Tristan took in his surroundings, Hoenn at its finest.

He made a special effort to avoid the tall, wavering grass, preferring to stay where he could see his own feet and those of any Pokémon that should come his way.

"Now you'll have some back up, eh?" Tristan looked behind to face his fiery buddy. It was unusual, almost unheard of, for a Pokémon to travel alongside its trainer.

The Torchic nodded his head in Tristan's direction. He looks back, longing to go on a new path. Grudgingly, he slowly turned around. He didn't even make a full turn before his feet were pulled from underneath him. His head smacked the dirt as he's dragged through the weeds. Panicked, he kicked wildly with his free foot. A burning quickly filled his blood. The Zigzagoon shoots into a nearby tree, its fur scorched.

Tristan hurried towards the small crater that had formed around his friend. He anxiously looked at the still raccoon Pokémon before scampering in the dirt back towards home.

Littleroot, though a small village, had given many people all they'd needed throughout life. Food, water, shelter, companionship. Some people hadn't moved from the place, such a person was Professor Birch. A chime tingled as the door to the Birch Lab opened. Looking up, beyond his cap, Tristan froze as he saw what stood inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of smoke engulfed Tristan as he saw the last support beam fall, smothered in flames. The building, once a safe haven for anyone who came was now a smouldering death trap, they'd find no refuge here. Tristan collapsed; he hit the floor hard causing his wilting Pokémon to fall from his grasp. He choked on the thick, black smog as he blindly clawed for his Torchic. The air cleared for just a second. He could see the chick writhing in pain, cheeping faintly on the floor. He grabbed it, barely noticing the charred balls that still held unclaimed Pokémon. There was nothing he could have done.

Racing past the shallow crater left just a mere hour ago, Tristan could hear the shouts of the Littleroot inhabitants. He knew that even had he been there to help nothing could've saved the building, but he still swelled with guilt. The sky darkened, the sun went down as the misty stars came up, Torchic didn't have much time. Tristan stared into hi Pokémon's closing eyes, pleading. "Come on Torchic, please!" His voice was reduced to a whimper as foggy tears strolled down his blackened cheeks. Suddenly, Tristan was hit from the side. He tumbled to ground, keeping his arms close to his chest, determined not to lose Torchic again. He glanced in all directions, searching for his assailant.

Late fall brought with it a quick falling midnight, Tristan was all but blind in these conditions. Desperation swarmed inside his stomach as he realized that he was up against another Pokémon, one that he was certainly in no position to fight. The blackness was lit by a blinding red glow, a terrifying beacon. It moved towards Tristan, he could now make out the shape of a hound, scathing incisors fell from it's drooling jaws and, as he could now see it's midnight-black body, salient battle wounds riddled its body. This was no amateur fighter. Tristan had no choice; he carefully placed Torchic on the grass and reached into his pocket.

"Lotad!" he shouted, "I choose you!"

The ball sailed through the mist and landed open, the Lotad emerging quickly. It was noticeably hurt from its previous experience with Torchic and was not in an ideal state to battle.

"Lotad, absorb!"

The Pokémon curled up before leeching energy from the opponent. The hound flinched and shook itself off. It growled before pouncing on the Lotad, sending it flying through the grass.

"Dammit! Lotad, astonish quickly!"

The Lotad glanced at the creature, striking it like lightning. The hound, dazed by the sheer speed of Lotad's attack, lay on the floor, immobilized.

Tristan threw his Poké Ball at the Lotad, catching it once again before picking up the now hyperventilating Torchic and scurrying through the darkness. He saw the faint glow of Oldale, relief banished the fear and panic that had taken over his body. He looked down at his frail ally. He stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees.

There was no cheeping. His eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing. It was like Torchic had stopped completely.


End file.
